Once in a Blue Moon
by shadestriker
Summary: Full summary inside. Disclaimer I don't own Warriors Erin Hunter does
1. Chapter 1

Summary of Once In a Blue Moon

All the cats in each clan have been vanishing mysteriously, but it only happens when the moon turns blue. First the leaders then the deputy then the medicine cat then the kits then the elders soon every single cat is gone but four cats remain. One cat from each clan from Riverclan came Frostheat from Windclan came Moonpelt from Shadowclan came Duskfire and from Thunderclan came Emberblaze. Find out what happens in Once in a Blue Moon.


	2. Prologue

**ONCE IN A BLUE MOON**

**Hey it's my first fanfic hope you guys enjoy **

"Hey Lionblaze? Yes Emberkit? Will you tell me a story I want to hear about the Great Battle! Sure Emberkit alright here it goes many moons ago a prophecy was foretold to the legendary Firestar and it was 'There will be three kin of your kin who hold the power of the stars in their paws' the three cats that we thought it would be was me Jayfeather, and our sister Hollyleaf. In the end we found out that it wasn't Hollyleaf but it was young Dovewing. Dovepaw at the time. Now we each had special gifts granted to us by Starclan mine was that I could never be hurt in battle, Jayfeather's was that he could walk in cats dreams and he could feel emotions and memories coming of cats and Dovewing's was that she could hear from a very far distance.

Now both Starclan and the four clans fought against their greatest enemy, the Dark Forest. Soon before the battle Starclan had also prophesized a fourth cat and that cat was Firestar. He killed the mighty leader of the Dark Forest and brought peace to the forest but in exchange for his life. He now walks in Starclan but his legacy will never be forgotten.

A few moons later…

Squirrelstar is gone! What!" exclaimed Emberblaze, "that's impossible where could she have gone? I don't know she disappeared"

Several moons later…..

""Listen we are the last survivors of Thunderclan, Riverclan, Windclan, and Shadowclan. We must stick together", said Emberblaze, "Why should we listen to you" said a dark colored tom." Because Duskfire we are in my territory and I know a place that we can go to be safe we will come back soon and start our own clans." And so the four cats set of and never looked back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hehe I have evil kitties**

"Today is a great day in Frostclan" proclaimed Blizzardstar," We have three kits who are ready to become apprentices. Sandkit you have reached the age of six moons and it is time for you to be an apprentice from this day forward you will be known as Sandpaw. Hollykit you have also reached the age of six moons now you shall be known as Hollypaw and your mentor shall be Lightningblaze." Soon Dawnstripe stepped up," Cats of the clan as you know I will not be around forever so I have chosen a cat worthy of being your next medicine cat. Rosekit step forward. Is it your wish to alk the path of the medicine cat? It is" replied Rosekit." Then at the next halfmoon you will travel with me to the moonpool to become a medicine cat. ROSEPAW!d HOLLYPAW! SANDPAW' shouted all the cats.

Meanwhile in Duskclan…

Let all cats that can catch their own prey gather beneath the low branch for a clan meeting. A kit has finally reached the age of six moons and is time for him to be apprenticed. Soulkit!" Darkstar shouted "get up here!" a small black and silver cat stepped out. " You will now be known as Soulpaw your mentor shall be Firestreak." Darkstar jumped down from brach. A huge cat, bigger than most, came up to Soulpaw. Listen kit the only reason im training you freak is so I can become deputy after all Harestorm should retire soon and im the only reasonable cat for place of the deputy now go clean out the elders den. Now! You freak."

In Emberclan…..

"Ravenpaw our warrior ceremonies will be soon I can't wait what about you? Yea it's going to be so cool Goldenpaw. You are so lucky though you get Cardinalstar as your mentor. Ravenpaw he's only been leader for a few sunrises and besides he treats me like any other apprentice there is nothing special about me. So what do you think your warrior name will be Ravenpaw? I don't know I hope it's something like Ravenstorm or Ravenstreak that would be cool. What about you Goldenpaw? I was thinking something like Goldenthorn or Goldenblaze. Anyway lets go share some fresh kill with Fishpaw and Olivepaw they're coming in now."

Moonclan….

Hey Shadepaw wake up. What is it Shadowpaw?" replied a groggy Shadepaw," Batstar called a clan meeting." Shadepaw jumped out of his nest." Well why didn't you say so sooner! Is Lionpaw and Falconpaw out yet? Yea they just went out. Hey SHadowpaw I hope that Batstars going to something about those fox-hearts of a clan Darkclan. Yea I know right they think they can just walk on up and take our prey well we will see about that. Anyway come on Shadepw Batstars just started talking we don't want to be late. Ok let's go."

**Ok then here is a bit of info on some characters. Soulpaw is mistreated because he has one red eye and one blue eye. **

**Frostclan lives in Riverclan's old home, Moonclan lives in Windclan's old home, Emberclan lives in Thunderclan's old home and Duskclan lives in Shadowclan's old home.**

**Whoever can guess what type of cat Firestreak is can have their cat featured in this story just fill out this form and guess right. Good luck.**

**Name-**

**Clan-**

**Gender-**

**What are they- kit apprentice or warrior**


End file.
